A Star Shines on the Exiled
by Jo Quinn Undomiel
Summary: AU! A story about a unicorn finding himself exiled into the wild, where he belongs. Who will he meet, read and find out--in later chapters. Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- The original name I had for the Exiled Unicorn was Goliath, but I had help from someone who came up with several names for him, and a friend chose the best one, Awarthonaur {meaning Forsaking of Fire—pronounced- (ah- wahrth-oh-nowr)} Thanks for all the help everyone has given me, I hope you enjoy! This is the first chapter in a great story to-be.  
  
Disclaimer—If I mention any name from Tolkien's mythological books "The Lord of the Rings;" I warn you I don't own any. I just enjoy reading the awesome books he wrote, speaking of Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 1: Awarthonaur, the Exile  
  
The unicorns ran free in the wild lands of Europe, roaming to the mountains, a refuge, for freedom, and to signify the beauty that surrounded them. The dim sight of frost could be seen atop the highest mountains to the lowest valleys amidst the drowning fog. If touched by the timeless frost, the unicorn would hear many voices calling them elsewhere, not to the sanctuary. The skies reaching higher and farther to the heavens, giving light a chance to win over darkness. And a waterfall fell from enormous heights sprinkling many a unicorns with splashes of water.

Most the unicorns' fur was the color of rainbows such as green, blue, purple, and yellow or snow, except one. He had furious red marking across his body, fiery eyes, and a tail-whip. Even his name, Awarthonaur, hinted a warning. Ever since birth, he was on his own, surviving in the wild; lonely and courageous. His mother abandoned him for another tribe because of his quick temper and to find a mate. But none saw his other softer side even though they took him in to teach him their ways. He could never learn their ways 'cause he taught himself the wild methods to survive and was a wild unicorn.

A unicorn far more handsome than the others was King of the Unicorns. He taught his tribe the means of survival and the instrument of the voice.

Telepathically he called the tribe, dancing with pride and glory on a hilltop. 'Come to me, O wise lads and ladies of my tribe. Come and hear of good news, if you call it that!' His majestical voice rang out far and wide upon the plains.

'What is the news?' thought the many unicorns coming to their One King.

'I don't know, but let us see for ourselves what the King has in store for us,' a male unicorn said, followed by many other unicorns.

'It is not peril on which I sent for you all to come, but new inhabitants of our lands.' Cedric the Chief announced. 'What shall we do? Send them away or let them stay. On my behalf I shall say let them stay; they haven't bothered our lands, though they are settling in and around our nesting grounds.'

"But they can't. It's our only spot where we can have our young and care for them before they leave. Anyway, we can only have the young every five years..." protested a group of tiresome females, whom had already carried many baby unicorns and brought them into the world.

"True, true; mistresses!" The king applauded. "Now what shall we do for this argument?" He asked, his voice rising high above the others talking amongst themselves, while his thought went deep into what they could do for the crisis they were in.

Another crowd with the leader as Awarthonaur signaled leave. "They must leave our lands to find another sanctuary," Awarthonaur rebelled. "But in doing so, allow us to vote, my Lord!" His voice rang out long and wide.

"Yes, that will solve the problem," Cedric the King announced. "Now, may the voting begin...and when it is tallied I will tell you if the elves leave or stay." And so the voting began and within several hours the King said, "Yes, no, yes, yes, yes, no..." Cedric announced the votes, then replied, "The elves will stay, but we will drive them out of our lands and let them find another sanctuary," he told them.

Awarthonaur was angered by the reply and fought back running straight for the Chief of Unicorns. Luckily, Cedric had moved out of the way, only to be stabbed by Awarthonaur's horn because of his swiftness. Anger sweep through the unicorn in all forms, his flames grew darker, the tail-whip the same. Finally, the rage ended, leaving the King scarred for life; bruises swept the body, face, and mane, and the chief's spoke angrily to Awarthonaur, saying--.

"Far too long have I not done anything to you, Awarthonaur. You are banished from this tribe until you learn the respects and honor of the tribe that I have tried to teach you." The Chief announced. "It was your choice which has gotten you banished, not mine!" His tone grew deeper while the others stared in amazement.

"How can you say that! I have tried to fit in among many but they won't let me. You're a stubborn race, all of you, every single one!" Awarthonaur stomped forward, allowing his face to touch the King's.

"Now, leave! Go and never come back to this tribe or any other tribes. You belong in the wild, not amongst the tribes!"

Awarthonaur left in a hurry running at his fastest pace farther and farther from the safe-haven. Neighing as he was, stomping his hooves on the softest ground made of elves.

_"The soil has been stomped upon. The skies are graying and getting ever darker. When will dawn fall upon us, which we haven't seen since we've left the Grey Havens? O, what has befallen on the Earth before us." Galadriel pronounced to the other elves while she issued small children of their race off the ship. _

_"I see, the Earth has been trampled on; we must hold a meeting in which we talk of this issue," Elrond said to Galadriel. _

_"Yes, now allow me escort the young and women to a beautiful grove nearby, for I am the High Queen," she told her full-grown son-in-law, Elrond, while her gown glowed with glimmering stars of white. _

_"They will enjoy the nature around them!" Elrond said in return. "Then we shall have a meeting discussing things anew our paths in this world called Middle-Earth."_  
  
A/N—Sorry this is a bit short, but it's only the beginning of the story. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come, following a trip with Elessar (a.k.a. Aragorn) and Awarthonaur, the Unicorn.


	2. Eleassar, the Exiled

A/N-Disclaimer—I don't own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters mentioned and gave them my _own_ characteristics. Anything **bold** is meant for the present. The Unicorns and Elves, umm, is war going to rage or is it going to be peaceful like a true sanctuary. Please R and R, and e-mail me if you want! _Something you might want to know, a pedestal of Time is a forest._

  
_Chapter 2: Elessar, The Exiled One_

**Elessar lightly stepped upon the Earth, allowing flowers to bloom and blossom. Magic streamed up to Elessar's feet touching his everlasting soul while grass was growing immensely tall trees bowed down to their future King, and the wind danced upon his long, black hair followed by the leaves waltzing into his all-ready tumbled hair.**

**He was running. Running from his past into the present, leaving the place of the elves. _Where shall I go, not back to the elves and not the Mountains? How can they exile me from my only home they made for me? And what shall I find for my provisions,_ he thought, mesmerized by his situation he had fallen into. He had rebelled against the Master Elf, Elrond, to leave the unicorns alone; to propose peace, beauty, and salvation, but the Master Elf did not listen.**

* * *

He jumped off the vessel and discovered the fine prints on the soil. A unicorn planted it softly in the ground. Angry as Awarthonaur might, his footing was light with small, red markings, which danced around like flower petals upon a light breeze. 'Elrond, come here...I think I see some strange markings in the Earth,' Elessar telepathically said to Elrond.

"What? I've never seen these markings before. What do you think they come from?"

"A unicorn. Their step is as light as a feather, but pierces the dirt forever, never to let its hooves cover another piece of land. It is like a path that they guide themselves through, a maze," Elessar docilely muttered in his quiet-toned voice.

"Then we must have a Council to come up with a decision on this issue. Could you use your horn to call the others to the council." Elessar did as was told, muttering a regret, wishing to leave from the safety of the elves.

"Now begins the Council of Elrond. We must find a conclusion or we will rage against the Unicorns and win this land for our selves!" Elrond announced, honored to be High Elf in a kingdom which only animals roamed freely across plains, field, deserts, and many more lands.

"We mustn't give up the beauty of this Earth; its sacred in many ways, its lost a battle between her and Mother Nature, and its hope continues to reign even in the darkest hours," Elessar spoke poetically, mentioning everything he loved so dear. "And I would leave beauty on Earth for others to admire, touch, taste, even my only love; Arwen!" He said patiently, allowing his words to sink into the others minds.

"Well, I don't agree, my son, Elessar. Sorry, Elessar, but you know we need a safe-haven to live and this is the only place. We must fight against them and win our land." Elrond's temper was rising steadily. "Does anyone else agree with Elessar for war not to rage," he continued.

Everyone shook their heads "No" and the decision was final; they were going to war. "I am not going," protested Elessar, displeasing the High Elf. "Sire, I mustn't go to war and fight because of many loving creatures are taking over our lands." He continued, allowing himself to breathe a little, thinking of Arwen, his one and only love. "They have a right to be in Middle Earth as much as we do."

"You must leave if you speak one more word of not going to war. It is our lands now; they are not intelligent to know of other dealings of the Earth," warned a strict Elrond, whose face was desolated in memory of war in the past.

"I WON'T GO!" And he stomped out into the newly formed storm, jumped upon an anchored horse, untied it, and left the place immediately.

"Fine, you have chosen your destiny. You will walk with unknown creatures, form a relationship with them, and come back fifty years from now and become a king," cursed Elrond, showing his anger and let it rise to its limit.

Elessar never heard the words spoken, but thought how awful it was to abandon the place he loved, only on the anger which caused him to have a destiny not worth. His fulfilled destiny was to know all animals' thoughts, feelings, and actions. "Elllesssaaarrrr!" screamed his lonely mother. "Why have you run away from us? Why?" She continued, confused and heart broken.

Galadriel heard the loud cries and gathered the children up and began to head back toward camp. She saw the woman tremble with agonizing pain for the loss of her run-away son. "It's all right, he will come back in time...don't worry." Galadriel said comfortably to the mother.

Later that week, trouble hit the elves while they had no defense method in hand. The skies opened their anger upon the elves, issuing lightning to the Earth and thunder rolled. An attack arose in front of them, banging life out of the weakest link, which killed Elessar's mother. The unicorns' hooves overtook the elves, roughing the soil, and constructed dust encircling the area. Life was no more happy, joyful, and beautiful to the elves, but docile and quiet meditations that passed through their intelligence.

'Why have the unicorns done this to our sanctuary; we haven't bothered theirs, have we?' an enticing thought came to Galadriel's mind.

'They have done it to empower us with the beauty of land and sea, a challenge,' Elrond telepathically told Galadriel in return. 'What shall we do, Master Elf,' questioned her. 'I don't know, but I wish I didn't banish Elessar, for he's the fighter among us.' He thought guiltily. _Why? Why did he flee from us, the only one King of Elves among the many eligible men?_

"What's the problem? You look so concerned," She continued saying in a hushed whisper has to not wake anyone else from their long sleep.

"Nothing..." His voice faltered way beyond normal and a tear dropped from his face.

"Don't give up hope now; believe that he will come back for Arwen," Galadriel composed herself in a unique way.

"But I disagree with anything between the two," Elrond confessed, allowing his anger to subside and love reign, "Oh, why did I have to be so selfish and allow him leave for _fifty years_? _Why?_ The question zoomed back in his mind, _why?_ _Who else could I have sacrifice other than Elessar? Who? No one, no one could have taken his place among the Kings; his destiny was in knowing creatures'; unicorns, centaurs, evildoers, and so much more._

_I have challenged his destiny forever, and it cannot be changed again. He will have to show himself worthy to become King. Oh, why have I done this?_ Elrond's thoughts rang out upon the open waters of the sea, calling the seagulls and sparrows to him.

* * *

**I was left to find myself, in a pedestal of Time, in the forests of the Earth. And I was to wander among the creatures of the lands and Time, to find their place in the world. How could Elrond and the elves be so selfish and banish me from them? They are my only family, but I _must_ survive for Arwen and any other passers-by to come forth. I _must_ help the followers to their destiny like Elrond did me, for I have the Sight to see whom I am to assist.**

**I stared upon a stagnant pool, swishing the water in and out, saying: "Oh, Master Elf, give me the power to look into my future and glimpse whom I am to assist. Please, for my sake!" I exclaimed with immense power in his voice. And the Master Elf granted my power. In the starlit pool I saw a raging unicorn running, running like I was, only swifter. I saw the unicorn bathe in a downfall of water, a waterfall. His mane was red, quite unusual for a unicorn; most were white or rainbow-colored, but not red. His fur was maroon, a color only which means danger is close; how was I supposed to assist him? This unicorn of a great race, and his name was _Awarthonaur_, an evil name, which signals danger ahead.**

**Then I saw, in the great pool of Time, another image. The vision came to the pool's footsteps of a small race, Hobbits as their name. The pool spoke majestically, "They are Hobbits and one you will assist in a long, gruesome journey across these plains." Elessar was amazing by the speaking pool, and said: "And how am I to help this Hobbit on his quest?" He asked. **

"**A wicked Dark Lord will be in reign, and will try to find his Ring. You are the person who is the guide the Hobbit to success, and become King," the mystical waters told I.**

"**But I am a runaway; I cannot go against the word of the Master Elf, Elrond, my only father. He has configured my destiny and I can't change any of it!" My temper was slowly boiling to its limit.**

"**You must. Right now your place in this world is in the Old Forest. Now be off! The wind will guide you there and you will find you first task to complete," the pool told him in a quiet voice as to be careful of any watchers.**

**I ran from the pool to my destiny. The Old Forest challenged me. An encircled view of the entangled Forest came into my engrossed mind. 'The breath of air is tight, it's a beauty unseen by Man,' I thought when I first entered under the boughs of the entrance. **

**The winds' said to me telepathically. 'This is your destined place; find an animal to train and search for its true meaning on the Earth. If you fail, you will pay dire consequences.' 'Where do I look, my graceful winds'.' I answered.**

"**Under the pedestal of Time. There you will find the Unicorn, your first task." The mystical Winds' continued. **

A/N-- This is only the beginning. Get ready for an adventurous tale of Elessar (Aragorn) and his companion, Awarthonaur, a Unicorn, upon the War of the Ring. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
